Vacation With My Enemy
by StrawberryTarts
Summary: "You're gonna kill me Tenten." He said chuckling to himself. I rolled over a bit looking at him, I held his face between my hands. "Only if  I want to Neji."


**Vacation With My Enemy**

"Why is it so quiet back there. You guys can still talk with old Mr. Hyuuga in the car." Hiashi said starring at Neji, Tenten and Hinata from the rear view mirror of his black Bentley. Hanabi had decided to skip the awkwardness and go to a friends house; Neji also had decided against taking front seat due to his distaste for his uncle and his biased opinions on Neji.

"Sir you driving has nothing to do with the silence, I promise." Tenten said awkwardly shifting away from Neji. Neji grunted in agreement to her statement.

Let me explain Tenten and Hinata had been best friends for years, and Neji being Hinata's cousin caused Tenten problems. At first everything went fine, but when Tenten noticed Neji's…hobby of womanizing the girls from school, she was disgusted and it made everything between them a bit awkward. So now that Hinata had invited Tenten to the beach for vacation they're sitting avoiding conversation. Neji was never much of a talker anyways, which confused Tenten how does a guy get so many girls without talking. While she can't even get one decent guy, suppose the girls he got weren't exactly decent; she still might have also been a bit sour about that.

"Well don't let something small ruin this week." Hiashi said smiling, He'd always been fond of Tenten, she was polite and pretty. Which is part of why she was often invited along. Neji just sighed and leaned against the window putting on his I-pod, Tenten could hear him listening to The Ready Set-More Than Alive. Tenten leaned against Hinata's shoulder who was already sleeping, starring at Neji, simply observing him. She had noticed before that this guy was fucking gorgeous. He was looking out the window deep in thought she supposed. (See outfit on profile, but sleeves are pushed up). He had deep eyes and she could only imagine his smile, but some how she managed to still hate the God like creature.

He then turned to her as she was starring, and she just continued to look at him almost questioningly. He glared at her and turned to his I-pod for only a moment.

"What is it? Why are you starring at me?" Neji asked not looking at her. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know, I just noticed something." He smirked.

"What my sinfully good looks." She chuckled.

"Yeah, something like that." His smirk fell and he just turned back to his I-pod. "Prick." Tenten whispered to herself.

They arrived at the beach house a few hours later and Tenten was in aw, she'd been here before and as you would expected from the oh so wealthy Hyuuga's, it was absolutely beautiful.

Neji opened the door getting out of the car, and as Tenten scooted over to the door Neji slammed it in her face smirking to himself. Tenten huffed and opened the door grabbing her things heading through the living room, to her bedroom for the next few days. She fell onto her bed spread eagle and relaxed for the first time in 4 hours.

_**Neji's POV**_

I headed to my room basically on Tenten's heels. I walked into my room and started to think about the girl separated from me by only a wall. I wasn't stupid I knew the girl was fine as hell. She had a body, and her face wasn't bad either. I knew I couldn't have her though, she never shows any interest in me. She's the only girl I know who hasn't gone wild over me. Call it immature, but I guess I'm a little bitter about that. So I tend to ignore her, and when I'm not, I'm being an ass. I know it's not the quickest way to a woman's heart, but I stood no chance anyway. Just the thought of her in the same house was enough for me. I still gotta thank Hinata for being friends with her, let alone inviting her on vacation with us.

Lying on my bed I heard Tenten and Hinata talking right outside my door about going swimming. So I grabbed my black Jordan shorts and pulled them on (swimming in basketball shorts is hot guys haha) hoping for maybe a glimpse of Tenten in her swimsuit. I headed downstairs and realized as soon as I stepped into the kitchen that I couldn't just go join them in the pool. What's a guy to do?

_**Tenten's POV**_

Me and Hinata decided to head out to the pool Hinata could tell Neji was getting to me, even though I didn't show it. We'd headed outside and set down our stuff then I realized we'd left the sunscreen inside. I saw Hinata stepping in to the pool with a smile.

"Hinata, I forgot the sunscreen I'll be right back." Hinata smiled at me and laughed nodding.

I walked inside standing at the exit of the kitchen and there he was leaning against the counter in all of his shirtless glory. This guy was impossibly perfect, tall, cut, overall he was basically hypnotizing. My jaw literally dropped as I gawked at the masterpiece in front of me. He turned to me, and his eyes widened at that I noticed I was rather scantly clad in my bikini. I tried to blow it off and walked past him embarrassed.

_**Neji's POV**_

I leaned against the counter of the kitchen's island thinking of what I should do instead. When Tenten waltzed in, and I felt like I'd died and gone to heaven. My eyes practically jumped out of my head to get a better look. Then as quick as it began, it ended; she walked right past me without a word or even a glance. I still couldn't help but stare at her perfect backside as she speeded out of my sight.

_**Tenten's POV**_

Why does that jackass have such an affect on me, damn. I wanted to get to him. I wanted him to look at me, like I do him. I knew this was my opportunity today at the beach I had to make some sort of move on him. Maybe just to test the water but it was my best shot.

_**No POV/Few Hours Later**_

Towels in hand, and an ice chest and umbrella dragged behind us by Hiashi they all walked down the steps of the house onto the beaches soft sand. The breeze was perfect for the 87 degree whether, the water was light blue, and the sky clear. Such a perfect day for the beach ever Neji couldn't pass up the opportunity.

Hiashi placed a blanket down while Neji stood up the umbrella. Tenten and Hinata set up the beach chairs and moved the ice chest. They all sat putting on sun block and Tenten began to strip off her shorts and hoodie.

Neji's eyes were practically glued to her as she shimmied them off. Hiashi watched him with a smirk and nudged him in the side. Neji glared at his uncle and looked out to the water stripping himself of his t shirt and walking toward the ocean. Tenten's eyes fallowed him with a frown Hinata had already began building crude sand castle with her father. Tenten smiled and began walking toward the water after Neji stopped by a few guys, one tall with brown shaggy hair, brown eyes, and holding a football; his body was toned and his abs scarred like he got into a lot of fights. The second, the shortest, standing in the middle with black cropped hair, blue eyes, a lean body, and a childish grind on his face. Tenten could tell he was the one who got the most girls. The last guy had a buzz cut and was only a bit shorter than the first, but had a different more built body type. They stood in front of her beginning to create a circle around her. Tenten smiled at the shortest one.

"Hi I'm Tenten, what's you guy's names?" They smiled cheekily at her.

"I'm Logan, this is Gomez, and that's Kale." The tall one said pointing from himself, to the little guy, then the built guy. You from around here?" Tenten shook her head.

"No, I'm on vacation with my best friend Hinata, her dad Hiashi, and cousin Neji." She said motioning towards Hinata covered in sand along with her father laughing, and then to Neji in the water relaxing. They nodded.

"I'm just glad, you're not here with your boyfriend. Speaking of which…" He wiggled his eyebrows at her and she giggled.

"Oh no I don't have a boyfriend, Neji wouldn't let that happen." She joked, as if Neji would care. She just really didn't care for being harassed by these guys any more than necessary.

"The guy in the water?" She nodded. The short one, Gomez, smirked at her which was almost as hot as when Neji did that to her.

"We could take care of that if you need us to." Gomez said wrapping his arm around her shoulder, the Logan did the same on the opposite shoulder.

"I wouldn't want to cause any one trouble Tenten, what are you volunteering me for?" Tenten turned at the sound of Neji's voice. He was so gorgeous the water drops falling from his perfect defined abs to the sand, his hair shiny and eyes…angry?

"Oh, well I was just explaining to these lovely young men, Gomez, Logan, and Kale that you don't like to let me have my fun with attractive boys." I said smiling at the guys giving Neji the look he knew was asking for help. Please Neji don't be a jackass, just this once help me out.

"Ah, well that's my business don't you think? Lets go I want to show you something in the water." Neji said pulling Tenten away from them, hand placed on the small of her back. Logan ran in front of them.

"Do you mind we're trying to have a good time with Tenten." Neji glared at Logan. Causing Logan to throw a punch, Neji ducked out of the way grabbing his fist and twisting it behind his back.

"You're just gonna have to find some other girl to have a good time with aren't you?" Neji said pushing him away. Logan glared at him, Neji smirked, Gomez and Kale backed away pulling Logan along with them.

"Thanks Neji, I owe you one." Tenten said starring down at my feet smiling.

"Yeah, whatever." Neji began walking back to the water.

"Wait, I wanna show you something really cool." Tenten said running to catch up to him. Latching onto his arm. Tenten had never seen Neji fight, and it was kind of…hot. She didn't know Neji was strong AND handsome.

"What? I just want to go relax." Tenten grinned at him walking backwards towards the water holding his wrist in her hands. Tenten dragged him down the shore into the water.

"Fallow me OK. Thrust me it'll be worth it." Neji fallowed behind her slowly swimming till it became one again waist height. Neji saw a secluded cove with no connection to the rest of the beach. It was pretty, but he still didn't know why she took him here they weren't exactly friends. Tenten smiled at him.

"Isn't it nice? I found this place a few years ago when you guys first brought me here. I haven't showed anyone." She said smiling at him turning from starring at the back of the tiny cove. Neji nodded.

"So why didn't you tell anyone about it?" Tenten shrugged.

"No reason really, maybe I wanted to save it so it could be just between us." Tenten said wrapping her arms around Neji's neck pulling him closer to her placing his hands on her waste. This was it she was gonna make her move, and she was gonna make it fast and hard.

"What are you doing Tenten?" Tenten didn't explain herself instead she pulled his face to hers and kissed him softly, sighing at the feeling of his lips, she pulled him the rock walls of the cove. Her arms still around him trying to deepen the kiss which he was still confused about. He almost pulled away, but thought against it. His beautiful dream girl was kissing him, it had to be a dream come true. He went along with it suddenly pulling her closer to him brushing his tongue along her bottom lip, biting at it gently with his teeth opening her lips. She opened her mouth for him, his tongue was driving her crazy. He was a great kisser she was practically gasping, loving his touch. His tongue searched her mouth and she did the same in return tilting her head so he could access her mouth better. She eventually pulled away, fully out of breath, but not done with her attack. It was time for step two, she immediately moved from his mouth to his neck licking his defined jaw, placing wet open mouthed kissed along his neck. Tenten felt Neji shudder and smirked, she actually was having an effect on him, score. She ran her finger nails along his chest feeling his hard abs. Neji's arms were wrapped around her loving touch. He didn't realize how far she was going until she was on her knees in front of him.

"Tenten, what the hell do you think you're doing!" Tenten starred up at him through her eyelashes.

"You don't want me to Neji?" Tenten asked almost mockingly. He looked down at her in pure shock, and just nodded looking away.

Tenten smirked his smirk, he thought it looked hella sexy on her. She began tugging at his shorts, finally removing them she gasped at his size. She couldn't believe Neji had been packing like this all this time, and she never noticed. She smiled and licked the tip of his already stiff cock loving his taste though she'd never admit it. Neji hissed feeling her tongue again him. Tenten then licked him from base to tip dragging her tongue slowly. She'd never actually done this before, her friends showed her how before; saying she had to be ready to give amazing head. Neji gasped, Tenten loved hearing these thing coming from his mouth, and she wanted to hear more. Tenten wrapped her mouth around the tip bobbing her mouth slowly to recognize his size. Neji closed his eyes, his breath uneven. Tenten grabbed his hand tangling it in her damp hair setting a slow tempo for him to change on demand. Neji was awkward he didn't want to make Tenten uncomfortable, after all she was doing this for him what right did he have to tell her what to do. Tenten wasn't stupid though she knew she could make Neji feel much better. She hummed again Neji, who felt the vibrations jerking his hips subconsciously. Tenten grinned around his cock and decided to surprise him. Out of nowhere she took all of him into her mouth taking him down her throat. Neji looked like he was about to pass out, but didn't dare miss out on this. He moved his hand along with her head, breathing erratic. She wrapped her tongue around him feeling all of him, and for some reason wanting him inside of her, to feel him on an entirely different level. She sped up the pace knowing he was coming soon. She was palming and massaging his balls while continuing to take him all the way in. His moans and grunts were never ending and she was relentless loving the effect she had on him.

"T-Tenten." Tenten looked up at him, and smiled nodding against him.

"Mhmm." She mumbled sending a shock through him. Neji shot down her throat and finished gasping at her _talent_. Tenten finished swallowing him and licking her lips with a grin. Standing again and hugging him silently. Neji was totally confused. After the unbelievable head she gave him, she just hugs him and starts walking back towards the water. Neji was totally lost. He just came down her throat now they were gonna go back to his uncle and cousin like nothing happened. This girl was crazy, and she was trying to do the same to Neji. He shook his head smiling, fallowing her after pulling up his shorts and then swimming back to the beach.

_**Next Day/Neji's POV**_

Why the hell would she do that? She hates me so what's the point? Neji groaned running his fingers through his hair remembering the feeling of hers in his hands. He got up and got dressed heading downstairs just in time to see Tenten coming out of room almost completely ignoring him. Was he just a game, or practice. Even more questions were running through his head than before. He headed into the kitchen avoiding just as well.

_**Tenten's POV**_

What was I thinking I had everything perfect then I just had to hug the jerk off. He won't even look at me this is ridiculous. Maybe I should just say it, Oh hey Neji you're welcome for the awesome head yesterday. Ugh, this is all a bad idea isn't it. Why'd I even try it. I mean obviously he reacted to me what's the point in continuing. Is him wanting me that important? It is isn't it, ugh!

When got down stares I ran to Hinata wishing her a good morning. She smiled at me.

"Tenten I saw those guys come up to you yesterday. They were cute, how'd that go." She said with a smile bumping her shoulder into mine I grinned, and looked to Neji who was starring at the countertop.

"Well, they weren't that great so I got Neji to take care of them for me." I she smiling at him hoping to break the ice to no avail. Neji just looked at Hinata, and nodded with a cold stare. Hinata smiled and gave a thankful nod to Neji.

"Want to go shopping today, or would you rather go to the carnival?" I sat at the table next to Neji with my finger thoughtfully on my chin.

"Hm, carnival sounds like fun. You don't even like shopping Hinata." I said laughing at her attempt to give me a good time. She smiled shyly, shrugging her shoulders.

Hiashi brought breakfast quietly with a smile and sat. I looked at Neji through the corner of my eye, smirking to myself at how tense he looked just sitting next to me. I placed my hand on his thigh hearing him quietly hiss at the contact. I move my hand up and down his thigh till I got bored, moving up higher, he had obviously stopped breathing. My hand was now groping his junk fiddling with the zipper to his jeans decided again opening them because of how quiet breakfast was, they'd all hear. I instead lift my hand even more brushing my fingers along his lower abs into the top of his jeans fallowing the oh so happy trail. Neji reacted quickly this time, grabbing my hand stopping me. I look at him innocently. He immediately pulled away from the table practically flipping the damn thing over.

"I'm not really hungry." He said glaring down at me, as I look up at him with a pout. I look over to Hinata and Hiashi.

"Neji's kind of tense in the morning he probably just…" I nodded.

"Didn't want to sit next to me?" I said more as a statement, pulling off a sad face like a pro. I quickly excused myself from the table. Heading up to Neji's room. Opening the door, ignoring Neji's very personality spelling Tenten stay the hell out.

"You know after yesterday, you don't have to seem so strange. I said noticing a beautiful black grand piano and guitar in the corner of Neji's room and then sat with a grin on the edge of his bed staring at the handsome boy lying down, forearm covering his face till he sat up once again glaring.

"What the hell were you thinking? Are you an idiot or just an whore?" He scolded. I took nothing he said seriously however, giggling.

"I don't really think I'm either." I said lying down pulling Neji with me wrapping his arm around my shoulder. Neji let out a heavy sigh.

"You're gonna kill me Tenten." He said chuckling to himself. I rolled over a bit looking at him, I held his face between my hands.

"Only if I want to Neji." I said pulling off his signature smirk. He had me, he could take me and he wasn't, he still didn't want me. He must be crazy I'm practically throwing myself at him and he won't even touch me. I sat up with a groan. Walking out to go to the carnival with Hinata. Hopefully that would get my mind off the most fucking frustrating guy I've ever met. I knew I was good looking, guys like Gomez, Logan, and Kale came onto me all the time. What made Neji any different?

At the carnival me and Hinata were having an awesome time. We road every ride, and Hinata only got sick once. She insisted we go on, and she got over it. We ate all the fatty unnecessary food our bodies could handle, and were wandering around looking for a game to win a prize at. Hinata of course had the Byakugan (yeah I'm keeping it in the story) and could tell if it was rigged. Then Hinata's ever so charming boyfriend decided to pay a surprise visit.

"Naruto what are you doing here?" Hinata gasped running to wrap her arms around his neck. He hugged her back laughing.

"I can't believe you didn't invite me babe. I think that is entirely unacceptable." Hinata blushed and giggled chastely kissing his cheek. Naruto smiled at me.

"Tenten, how've you been got into to many fights with Neji?" I shrugged my shoulders. He bellowed a loud laugh, grinning.

"Naruto, are you just going to hold on to Hinata or are we gonna do something?" I turned my head seeing Sasuke Uchiha giving him a quick nod. I knew how to deal with cold men, I nodded back turning his attention back to the blond.

"Sasuke don't be a damper on my parade. She's my girl, why don't you hang out with Tenten? She'll be lonely." My eyes widened slightly at spending the day with an Uchiha. Sasuke scoffed, and walked off. I assumed I was supposed to fallow, and did running to catch up with him. We walked silently for about 5 minutes till I suppose Sasuke actually noticed I was there.

"So you and Hyuuga don't get along." I was surprised he talked, but answered his question.

"No, not at all really. I think he's a womanizer and he thinks I'm…well I'm not really sure what he thinks of me, but he sure doesn't treat me like he likes me." Sasuke scoffed.

"What if he's in love with you?" I laughed the most I had in days. The outrageous idea of Neji falling in love with me, he had no reason to. The look on Sasuke's face however didn't say he was kidding. I stopped laughing.

"No, he wouldn't look at me like that. He's got to many girls throwing themselves at him to even notice me." I said swinging my arms still searching for a game to play.

"I'm positive he notices you." I looked at him with a smile.

"How would you know, you don't pay that much attention to me or Neji do you?" Sasuke smirked, his panty dropping smirk.

"What do you think I'm doing with all of my time? I'm nothing if not observant. I've noticed a lot of things about people, you for example. Your smart, really smart. You get hit on a lot by jocks, and you're rather athletic most likely having to do with their attraction to you, also you're musical. You have a beautiful voice by the way." I was in shock, nobody I knew except Hinata could list of those things about me. He was good…ironically, a genius.

"Show off." I mumbled knowing he'd hear it.

"Your little friend Neji Hyuuga. He's also quite brilliant he however works very hard for it. Almost constantly studying to maintain his clans view of him. He's also a musician by the way, and I must disagree with that womanizing comment. He hardly ever bothers with women, finding them troubling." That would explain the instruments, but she'd seen him with women before, often.

"I suppose that's why you're always quiet? You're watching people." He smirked with a nod.

"I find people fascinating. Naruto especially. That's why he's my only friend, he's good hearted, but rather dim. He's always trying his hardest, and won't give up. His will is really quite impressive." I nodded, that described Naruto rather well. I walked over to milk bottle game. "Tenten that's not a great choice you need a very strong arm and good aim to win at this." I grinned at him shrugging my shoulders, throwing my first baseball. Miss, second. Miss. Sasuke grabbed the last baseball and threw it knocking all the milk bottles off the pedestal. The man behind the booth asked what prize, and I pointed to the stuffed panda. It was soon the end of our day, and I found Naruto and Hinata getting into Mr. Hiashi's Bentley. Sasuke stopped about 10 feet from the car, I turned to him confused; then I heard Neji's voice. He stepped out of the car, he looked pissed.

"What the hell are you doing here? You were with her all day? What the hell?" He practically growled crawling back into the car. Tenten smiled apologetically, and leaned forward kissing his cheek lightly. His eye's widened, I grinned and whisper in his ear.

"For Neji." He smiles knowingly, and I walked away getting into the car with Neji glaring hard at me. If looks could kill. We got back to the house, and Neji practically sprinted up to his room. We were supposed to get ready for dinner, but I fallowed him, walking in his room.

"What the hell do you want?" He said not looking at me. I went and lied next to him on the bed.

"I get you're mad at me, Naruto made us hang out Neji, chill." I said quietly trying to sound repentant.

"Why are you explaining to me, why should I care if you're a whore I already suspected it. You give him head too?" I gasped, jackass.

"Hey, watch it. I'm just trying to help you out. You seemed upset." I said standing with my arms folded.

"I don't care Tenten it's none of my business." I bent down in front of him smiling slightly grabbing his face between my hands. Leaning down to kiss him. I pushed him back, crawling on top of him holding him closer. He wrapped his arms around me deepening the kiss, but I pulled away.

"That was a little different than Sasuke's now wasn't it?" Neji smirked in spite of himself and shrugged. "It's OK if you're jealous you know, I'm a girl and you're a guy it's bound to happen." His smirk became a frown.

"You think I'm jealous?" I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Well, if you like me that's fine too." I smiled, and he scoffed pushing me off of him. Damn it he still wouldn't do anything. I sighed and stood going to my room to get ready for dinner.

We headed out to dinner, and Neji wasn't mad anymore that I could tell. He did ignore me though, I probably pushed his buttons with that liking me comment. I smiled at him during dinner, but he still focused on anything else. That is until our waiter showed up. You might remember a guy by the name of Gomez. He was dressed in black dress pants and a white button up rolled up to the sleeves with a white apron wrapped around his waste. He grinned playfully at me.

"Well, aren't the guys gonna be jealous of me." He said with a smile. "What can I get you to drink babe?" I smiled at him, and giggled.

"Oh, I'll have sweet tea, thank you." He winked at me, and nodded turning to the seething Hyuuga across from me. Gomez visibly flinched.

"I'll have water." Neji said in an I'm gonna kill you voice. Hiashi and Hinata ordered their drinks and Gomez walked away with a still fairly happy smile on his face. Neji glared at his silverware bending his fork while looking at me. I reached my leg under the table over to his, playing footsies one sided. He looked up at me, quiet, with an awkward smile. Gomez came back placing down our drinks taking our orders, again grinning at me. He was practically shaking at Neji's glare. I was still intertwining our feet, trying to relax him so he didn't rip off poor Gomez's head. My efforts seemed recognized, because Neji didn't really glare anymore he just sighed and looked down every time Gomez came around. He was so jealous, if he was my boyfriend I'd have to do the exact same thing to reassure him of our attraction…WAIT, boyfriend? Attraction? I was obviously involving myself too much, if I this kept up I'd be jumping him.

We got home around 8:30, and Hinata was obviously exhausted. I told her she could turn in, and that I wouldn't be up long. Hiashi and her did just that falling fast asleep by 9. I'd kind of lied, I didn't want to sleep. I was to awake thinking of Neji. I went to shower to clear my head, I put on my pajamas, and I was headed back to my room when I heard a piano playing. (Hummingbird-NeverShoutNever) I walked down the hall hearing it from Neji's room, again, explains the piano. I knocked quietly knowing he wouldn't hear me, and opened the door without a word. Neji continued playing the song and I listened carefully. Neji had an amazing voice, was it really fair for one man to have so man um…talents. It was no wonder so many girls fell for him, not me of course I'm above that. I looked down at his hands fluidly hitting every key. I was soon lost in his voice, and the music it produced. I leaned down wrapping my arms around his neck from behind as he was finishing the song. His hands fell from the piano one grabbing onto my wrist lightly, and he sighed.

"Who'd you write it for Neji? You must really like her." Neji turned all the way around in one move looking at me like I was an absolute moron.

"You can't be serious." He said in an exasperated tone. I shrugged my shoulders, and he smirked giving me little bubbles in my tummy. "Want to here a new song I wrote thinking of you?" I was surprised to hear he wrote a song for me, but nodded silently. He grinned at me patting the seat next to him. I sat facing away from the piano, him doing the same grabbing his guitar from next to the piano. I held my breath as he held it on his lap looking up at me for a moment then back. (Ultraviolet-Stiff Dylans) I was giggling by the end of the song. It was a great song, amazing really, I just couldn't get over him writing it for me.

"So do you always write songs about girls you hate?" He looked at me his eyebrows furrowed with a slight frown.

"I don't hate you Tenten." He said it more as a question. "Do you hate me? Is that what's causing all of this chaos?" I couldn't breath, no longer because I didn't want to, but I was now incapable. What could I say?

"Neji you're…perfect, and well every girl seems to have noticed that. You just seem to take advantage of it." I said trying to be honest with him and myself, somehow still feeling as if I'd failed.

"You think I care at all about those giggly girls." I heard him mumble, turning to me. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to answer him. He answered that for me. "Tenten, you are the only girl I've ever written a song for." I didn't get it, he was singing a love song earlier so how could I be the only one? I gasped at the realization that he'd written it for me. Feeling awkward, and frankly horrible for what'd I'd been trying to do to him.

I placed my hand silently on his seeing him turn his head to look at me. I looked up at him getting stupidly lost in his white eyes. I kissed him again, but different from before. I felt like I was being honest with myself. I was pouring all of my emotion into this kiss, finding it was harder to focus on anything, but him and how he was giving me butterflies the size of zebras with wings like hummingbirds gong a thousand miles an hour…Is this what I've come to? Zebras with wings? Now, I was falling apart in the arms of Neji Hyuuga, my um…what was he? My enemy right? Why'd my enemy have to be such an awesome kisser. I wrapped my arms around his neck afraid he was playing me this time.

I pulled away from him seeing the haze in his eyes…he, he wanted me. Score! Neji the sexiest mutherfucker in the school wanted me! All I could really feel however wasn't really pride, but relief, and maybe I wanted him a little bit too. I took a few deep breaths, turning from him to get my thoughts strait. I heard Neji sigh and stand, great, now he was disappointed and would never want to touch me again. He walked to sit on his bed, then lying down quietly.

"Are you going to lie down with me, or just sit there?" I frowned standing jumping onto his bed strattling him. "Tenten, not a great idea if you don't want to fuck me." I laughed uncontrollably lying down next to him snuggling into his side.

"I didn't know I had such an effect on you Neji." He lifted his neck to look at me.

"You've had that effect on me for 3 years Tenten." I mentally did the math recognizing that had been when I met Hinata.

"Sorry I guess I'm kind of dense when it comes to guys." Neji looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"You seemed to understand those guys at the beach's attraction to you." He stated it, his eyes asking the question.

"Okay, maybe I'm only dense when gorgeous sex God's write songs for me while I'm on vacation with their family." He smirked at me, I buried my head into his chest getting nervous again.

"You think I'm gorgeous and a sex God? How would you know that?" I laughed quietly.

"Neji, you leak sexuality. You've heard the girls squealed at the sound of your name. It's not a far reach to sex God." He gave me a lop sided frown.

"You never squeal at my name." I smiled, at how much he seemed to care for my opinion.

"Now how would you know that?" I repeated his words. He stared blankly at me.

"I would've heard about it." He said shrugging.

"Did you look into that Hyuuga?" He grinned a toothy smile.

"In the past 3 years, if my name came from your lips I would hear about it." I laughed quietly.

"Some people would call that creepy, your just lucky I think it's cute." I smiled up at him, and he bent down to kiss me softly. We lied there quietly, I knew he wanted to say something.

"…What was with Uchiha?" I liked that one little kiss had gotten to him.

"Sasuke is actually a good guy, I'll probably talk to him more. He pays a lot of attention to people. He's really smart, and interesting." Neji frowned.

"The hell you will." I gave his an innocent look looking through my eyelashes.

"He put in a good word for you." He looked at me, silently questioning. "He said you're really smart, and you work hard to keep a good reputation for your family. He also said you're a great musician, oh and he might have mentioned something about you not paying attention to all the girls from school." Neji lifted one eyebrow.

"How'd he know all that?" I sighed into his side snuggling closer.

"Like I said he pays close attention, he's not quiet for nothing." Neji shrugged his shoulders.

"You kissed him. So he's taboo in my book."

"That's not fair, he's nice. I just wanted to make you upset."

"Well it worked." I punched his arm playfully. Lying again on his chest encircling his arm around me, closing my eyes.

"Sweet dreams Neji." I said with a sigh. Neji kissed my forehead without another word I fell asleep.

I woke up feeling all to cold even wrapped in Neji's warm black sheets. I frowned, opening my eyes to see nobody next to me. I felt like a cheep date, or a one night stand and we hadn't even fucked last night. I sat up rubbing my eyes, searching his room. I sighed, no one, I pulled the sheets away standing to look out the window to the beautiful view of nothing but ocean. I basked in the sunlight wanting nothing more than to be with Neji right now. I lazily walked down stairs to the kitchen, surprised to see Neji standing there in his pajama pants grinning cheekily at me.

"Coffee?" I cocked an eyebrow with a smile.

"Neji, you don't drink coffee." Neji gave me a crooked smile holding up a mug as he poured the coffee into it.

"Ah, but you do Tenten." I smiled at him grabbing the coffee, I looked around giving him a quick kiss on the lips. He smirked at me. "Hiashi and Hinata are out for a while." I cocked my head to the left confused. "They went to breakfast, and then to run errands. I got up to tell them you probably wouldn't be interested in tagging along, because I heard you up late last night. You know so they wouldn't find you in my bed, I hope you realize I'd lie in bed forever with you." He said awkwardly smiling scratching the back of his head. I nodded with a toothy grin, happy to here that. I took a quick sip of the hot liquid, burning my tongue. I looked up finding something way hotter leaning against the counter, smirking at me. I walked closer to Neji, placing the cup on the counter behind him pressing my chest to his shitless one. I wrapped my arms around his neck kissing him softly, Neji put his hands on my hips pulling me closer. I groaned into the kiss, sending the vibration against Neji's lips. His tongue brushed my lips tugging at my bottom lips when I giggled refusing to open them. Prying my lips open we fought, my hands now tangles in his hair. Neji turned, lifting me onto the counter, never pulling his lips away. He leaned into me as I shifted closer wrapping my legs around his waist. Neji growled, the fucking hot sound going strait to my pussy. I ground my hips against him feeling him stiffen gasping at the size pulling away from him. Neji pulled my closer with his hand wrapped around my neck, giving me no chance to catch my breath. I moaned as I felt him against my sex, my breathing erratic. Neji pulled away finally giving me air, moving down to place open mouth kisses down my throat. I threw my head back grinding my teeth together. Neji chuckled.

"You have no idea how fucking sexy you look, do you Tenten?" I wrapped my arms around him again pulling closer.

"How bout you show me." Neji smirked at me, kissing me again. I couldn't distract myself from Neji pressing his rock hard cock against me. I wanted him, I needed him. I began tugging at his pants not able to move them sitting on the counter. Neji pulled away, his eyebrow raise.

"You want that now Tenten. Right here?" I groaned sliding off the counter.

"Neji, I don't care. Please, I want you. Don't make me wait anymore." Neji shook his head." I growled this time. I was finally cracking, throwing myself at him like I'd wanted to for so long, and he still wouldn't take me.

"Not here, Tenten, not now. They'll be home in a bit." Why the hell did he have to be so freaking stubborn. He couldn't lose control once? I cocked my eyebrow at him beginning to unbutton my pajama shirt. Neji's eyes widened, and I watched in delight.

"You don't want me Neji?" I asked in an innocent tone as I undid the last button. Neji swallowed hard trying to avert his eyes, but they always landed back on me.

"You know that's not it Tenten." I smiled up at him. Pressing myself against him rubbing his stiff member. Neji hissed, jerking back with nowhere to go.

"Neji, I want you to take me right here, right now. Prove yourself to me, show me your worthy Hyuuga." I said in a defiant tone. His eyes locked with mine, and I traced my tongue along my lips starring down at his prominent hard on. Neji growled yet again.

"You think I'm not good enough for you Tenten?" I smirked at him. Pulling again at his pants.

"Prove me wrong?" I asked him finally just ripping off his pants finding no underwear, smiling to myself. Neji lifted me onto to island countertop. I sat up to look at him pulling off my panties and bra with a smile. Neji moved closer when discarded them bending over, I sat up entirely just as he began tracing his index finger over my swollen pussy's lips. He spread it with his index and middle finger blowing into it making my hips buck. Neji smirked, the cocky asshole. He inserted his single finger rubble my clit with his thumb, I was in ecstasy just when he amped it up his tongue began flicking at my lips while he continued the rest of his business. I throat was dry and I couldn't stop calling him name. Neji began lapping at me quickly picking up any of the liquid he was creating. I groaned, starring down at his head between my thighs. I grabbed a fist full of his hair just wanting to feel it case I'd never seen it at this angle. I moaned louder writhing as Neji inserted another finger. I called I his name again feeling close, he was driving me crazy. I gasped, seeing stars, my breath ragid. Neji stood smirking at me and I pulled him closer.

"Take me right now, you damn prick."

"I don't have a condom. Who knew I'd need 'em."

"Neji, I take a shot for that. Unless you have anything crazy from AIDS to freaking gingivitis." Neji chuckled and shook his head Neji grabbed my hips sliding me to him I felt his bare dick against me and I gasped. I lied back and Neji positioned himself at my entrance he pushed into my, and more, and more, and God damn more! I cried out in pain as he broke my wall I wrapped my legs around him digging my nails into the counter. He filled me entirely making me feel complete and the pain meant nothing. Neji starred at me in horror.

"You were a virgin to. Holy hell Tenten, you don't tell me anything. Fuck!" I sat up with him still in me feeling him go deeper and we both moaned.

"Neji, I wanted it to be you." I said between rough breaths. Neji looked at me like it was Christmas in July. He began to pump into me and I held onto him digging my nails into his back betting used to him from every angle. Neji groaned. I was hardly on the counter now I was being held up by Neji grabbing my thighs. He thrust into over and over as I cried his name more. I tried to form words but found it impossible with the pace he kept. I begged for more. Barely able to make out the first syllable. Neji was literally rendering my speechless. I kept my arms wrapped around him tightly as he laid me over the counter filling me again at a different again. He repeatedly hitting that golden spot making me forget my name, just wanting him. I met his thrust with my hips gasping, moaning, screaming, all I could do to express how Neji was making me feel.

"I-I, God Neji! Please!" Neji grinned down at me. I locked eyes with him.

"Come for me Tenten, I want to feel you milk my cock. Scream my name Tenten. Let everyone hear who's doing this to you." He said as I ground my pussy on his cock causing my friction than I could handle. Neji held my hips and pulled me down onto him.

"Oh Neji, Neji, NEJI!" With that last thrust I felt bliss wash over me as an orgasm tore through my body all heading for my pussy. My uncontrollable muscles drove Neji to the same place calling my name. Our breathing was erratic and I felt like I couldn't walk. My breathing slowed and I smiled up at Neji, standing to my best ability bracing myself on Neji till my legs realized the job. Neji rested his forebear against mine.

"Perfect." That single word summed it up. I nodded against him, He lifted my chin, kissing me. I sighed.

_**2 Days Later **_

We sat in the car, and I leaned my head against Neji. Tapping my foot to his I-pod.

"Why's it so quiet? I figured it would be fine now that Tenten and Neji were…um, good." Hiashi said awkwardly trying to find a word for Neji and Tenten's new dating status. "Are you sure it's not me?" I sat up a bit looking at Neji meeting his eyes kissing him softly with a smile.

"You driving has nothing to do with the silence, I promise." I heard Hinata mumble, as I leaned back into Neji.


End file.
